The RAND Population Research Center (PRC) was established to address critical scientific and policy questions generated by major demographic changes, to apply the most rigorous, advanced research methods in studying those issues from a multidisciplinary perspective, and to disseminate its findings widely. To these ends, the Center has attracted and supported an established group of productive scholars whose research focuses on children and families, labor markets, socio-economic status and health. In addition, the collection of high-quality, often longitudinal, micro-data on individuals, families, and communities is an integral part of our research approach. In this R24 application, we propose to strengthen the PRC mission through two research support cores and one developmental infrastructure activity. An Administrative Core contributes to the efficient operation of PRC projects;facilitates communication among researchers and dissemination of results;enriches the research environment through seminars, workshops, and visiting scholars;and supports mentoring of junior staff. A Computing and Data Management Core increases the efficiency of research projects by providing services of common utility, including hardware and software, enhanced public-use files, and a secure data enclave. A seed grant program allows researchers to quickly demonstrate the feasibility and scientific rewards of a new method or research pursuit before applying for larger-scale, external support. Seed grant money is matched dollar for dollar by RAND funds.